Description of the Background Art
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a microwave oven equipped with a microwave stirrer.
Conventionally, microwave ovens employ either of the following measures for ensuring uniform heating: a turntable to move the heated object, or a rotating antenna or a stirring fan to vary the electric field.
The microwave ovens with such measures have certain defects. For instance, the microwave oven in which the heated object is rotated has problems because it produces dead space in the heating chamber and that it requires a special motor to rotate the turntable. The microwave oven with a rotating antenna provides a high degree of freedom in varying the electric field because of the active movement of the microwave feeding section, but this oven has problems because it is not equpped for fine control of heating and because it involves a special motor for rotating the antenna. The microwave oven with a stirring fan, capable of fine control of heating, is a reflection-based passive type arrangement and therefore has a low degree of freedom in varying the electric field.